Episode 02
"The Gathering of the Five Champions" (集いし五人の勇者たち, Tsudoishi Gonin no Yūshatachi) is the second episode of the ''Sakura Quest'' anime series, aired on April 12, 2017. The episode was directed by Keisuke Onishi and written by Masahiro Yokotani, with storyboards by Soichi Masui. The newly-crowned queen of the Chupakabura Kingdom, Yoshino Koharu, has been given her first daunting task. Upon seeing the challenge in front of her, she unwittingly gathers people who would work with her towards the goal of selling 1,000 manju buns. Synopsis In spite of her attempts to clarify things, Ushimatsu delivered Yoshino's first task as queen of the Chupakabura Kingdom: selling one hundred boxes of a Manoyama delicacy, Chupakabura-themed manju buns. However, due to a misunderstanding in Ushimatsu's part, one thousand boxes were delivered. Regardless, Ushimatsu gave the daunting task of selling the one thousand boxes to the new queen. Yoshino got the chance to explain her oversight in the one-year contract and her plans to leave for Tokyo, and Ushimatsu agreed to enter a deal with Yoshino—given one week, she must sell all one thousand boxes to be freed of her duties as queen of the Chupakabura Kingdom. Yoshino agreed to do Ushimatsu's challenge, but she quickly discovered the difficulty in selling off 1,000 boxes of manju. Yoshino and Shiori headed back to the log cabin to devise a plan to tackle the problem, and Shiori met Maki for the first time, revealing the latter's past job as an actress. Maki felt pessimistic about the possibility of selling the manju buns, especially with Manoyama's population of 50,000 and the 30,000 visits received by the town each year. However, Yoshino refused to give up and started visiting commercial establishments to offer their goods. The walk across town brought her and Shiori to the Oribe Sweets Shop, whose owner often clashes with Ushimatsu. Shiori visited the owner's daughter Ririko, hoping that she knows about the Chupakabura. Ririko's explanation about the occult origins of the chupacabra inspired Yoshino to make a website about the Chupakabura in Manoyama. However, with a lack of knowledgeable people in the tourist office, Yoshino and Shiori were referred to a girl who had just open a Web business in Manoyama. The girl, named Sanae Kouzuki, accepted their request for a website, but left the challenge of selling the 1,000 boxes of manju to Yoshino and Shiori in a suggestion to add an element of rarity to the delicacy. Because of Sanae's insect problem in her original home, she moved to the log cabin and brainstormed with Yoshino, Shiori and Maki about ideas to integrate in the Chupakabura-themed website. As Sanae continued her website work, the three girls prepared a stall in front of the Chupakabura Palace where they would sell their goods. Yoshino remained determined in selling out the manju buns so that she can return to Tokyo, but eventually wondered why Sanae left the capital to work in a quiet neighborhood. Sanae, who had gotten tired of working in Tokyo, later pointed out that Yoshino does not need the capital in her current situation. Sanae finished the website the next morning, starting the first day of selling the Chupakabura manju buns. However, the day ended without any successful sales, and the website made little impact in their efforts. The four girls decided to change their strategy by making a gimmick centered on Yoshino. As a result, three boxes were sold, all from Shiori's family. A short argument caused by their dismal results threatened to stop their progress, but they used the incident to think of another strategy for publicity. Using the whole night to prepare, the girls, including Ririko who snuck out of her house, made a short video advertisement with Yoshino playing the part of the queen of the Chupakabura Kingdom. The movie was eventually published online and even reached the tourism office. Later that day, a mysterious foreign-looking man would buy one box, in time for the last day of the bargain with Ushimatsu. In the log cabin, the four girls lamented about failing Yoshino's first task as queen of the Chubakabura Kingdom. But, both Yoshino and Sanae admitted that they had fun during the past week. Sanae decided that they should go together for cherry blossom viewing. Yoshino agreed to the idea, and even considered spending two more weeks until the cherry trees begin blooming. Appearances * Ushimatsu Kadota * Yoshino Koharu * Shiori Shinomiya * Mino and Yamada * Maki Midorikawa * Takamizawa * Erika Suzuki * Angelica * Ririko Oribe * Sanae Kouzuki * Mr. Sandal Notes & trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}